


Roommates

by Likefiftychai



Category: Xiaolin Showdown (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Shamiko. sorta.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 15:19:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6289711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Likefiftychai/pseuds/Likefiftychai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the first day on campus for Kimiko and her friends, though friends aren't the only familiar faces she meets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roommates

**Author's Note:**

> College AU

"You don't seem too excited to see me." Shadow had a sly grin as Kimiko began unpacking her suitcase, huffing angrily.

"Ah yes because I should be so excited to share a room with you." She slammed the bag closed and put it beside the bed, which thankfully was a separate bed and not a bunk.   
"I'm quite the gem." Shadow sat on her own bed and watched as Kimiko continued to sort her things.

"Why are you watching me? Look, we have to share a room but it doesn't mean we're gonna be friends." She shoved the shirts into the drawers beneath her bed, glaring over as Shadow chuckled.  
"Oh how do you know that. We barely even knew each other." 

"You still messed with us every day! And you flirted with my boyfriend-"

"Ex boyfriend isn't it? You knew that wasn't going to work out. You were too close as friends." Shadow fell back on the bed, crossing her legs that hung off the side.

"It's creepy that you know that." Kimiko finished unpacking and stood up, straightening her sweater. "But speaking of Raimundo, I'm gonna go get coffee with him and the rest of our friends. Have fun alone." She grabbed her purse and slung it over her shoulder, Shadow merely raised her hand and gave a small wave.

"Have fun, don't stay out too late. If I'm not here leave the window open." Kimiko was afraid to ask why, and trusted that fear as she walked out and left for the coffee shop only a block away.  
\--  
"Ah man, you're rooming with one of them too?" Raimundo put his coffee down, a bit bewildered as Kimiko nodded. "No way, they had to have done this on purpose." 

"Who are you with?" Obviously he wasn't happy about it.

"Chase, of course. He was asleep when I left and I'm scared to go back. He'll try and break my hand or something." 

"Try?" He had be known for a few things, two of the biggest being his martial arts skills and reflexes.

"Okay he will break my hand. Back to the main topic here, this year is gonna suck." Raimundo slumped, his face in his hands. "Day one and it already looks terrible."

"Come on now, haven that kinda attitude isn't gonna help you at all. Who knows, maybe they'll surprise ya." Clay tossed his empty cup away, standing and pulling his hat down a bit. "I gotta get back to the room before Spicer tries to turn the TV into some new contraption. I'll see you guys tomorrow." With that Clay left the two alone and brooding over their future with the new roommates.

\--

Kimiko stepped into the dark dorm room and flipped the switch on, Shadow wasn't there and the window was open. Still not gonna question it. She sat in one of the desk chairs and sighed, slipping her shoes off and reaching to pull one of her books down. Might as well read a few chapters to be ready. It hadn't been twenty minutes before she was bored and doodling fashion designs on her notebook, when she jumped as something behind her made a noise. It was a small rustling noise, but since she was alone it was enough to have her turn quickly in her chair to stare at the other desk. A new light had turned on, a bright red one in a tank. Of course, the thing inside of the tank was responsible for the rustling noise.

Kimiko stood up and wandered over to the tank, looking inside. A lizard. She wasn't sure what kind of lizard, but it was big and wondered just how she's sneaked the thing in. Although for her to go through the trouble, she guessed the lizard meant a lot to her. So that also meant selling her out would be really, really un-cool. Whatever, at least she would be able to hold it if Shadow ever bugged her that much.  
A few hours later, Kimiko had just gotten dressed for bed when Shadow slipped back in the front door.

"Wait, why did you tell me to leave the window open?" 

"Just in case. You always need plenty of exits and entrances." Shadow put her bag down and took off her jacket. "I suppose you noticed our third roommate. Her names willow, she's a friendly little gumdrop." She opened her drawer and pulled out a small canister of crickets, dropping a few into the tank that were quickly gobbled up.

"Ew. Yeah I noticed. You know if they catch her-"

"Yeah yeah I'll be in deep trouble. But I couldn't just leave her. No one would remember to take care of her." She went to her dresser and pulled out some pajamas, stripping her clothes off right there.

"Woah! Are you seriously doing that right here?!" Kimiko looked away, blushing a bit. She had not expected Shadow to have abs.

"I'm not getting naked. Though if it bothers you that much, I suppose I can refrain from stripping." Kimiko blushed a bit more, glaring at the now dressed girl.

"Whatever, just go to bed. I'm sure we both have a lot to do tomorrow." Kimiko fell back to the bed, snuggling into the warm covers and soft pillow. Shadow switched off the light and stacked a few books by one side of the tank to avoid it shining in their faces. 

"Goodnight roomie." Shadow got under her blanket and smirked as Kimiko side.

"Goodnight Shadow."


End file.
